


Sun Glasses

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has an odd eye color that he’s been hiding from Joel since they started dating. Joel tries to coax Ray into taking off the sun glasses that he’s been wearing whenever they’re together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Glasses

“Ray?”

Ray's head tilted up as he looked at Joel, looking at him through the dark tint of his sunglasses. Joel took a deep breath and pursed his lips, shaking his head at the sight of Ray in front of him.

“Why the sunglasses.” It wasn't even a question, more of a defeated statement. Ray looked back down at the table and gave a light shrug.

Ray hesitated to answer—ever since the two got together, Ray refused to take the sunglasses off around Joel. Ray was too self-conscious and he was afraid that Joel would judge him for his little flaw—so he kept those sunglasses on at all times despite the fact that Joel would goad and goad him as much as possible to get Ray to take them off.

“...I'm too sensitive to light.” Ray lied. He bit his lip and nodded, looking back up at Joel to make it seem more believable.

Joel nodded slowly. “...So, you have _meningitis_?” Joel's eyes squinted as he deducted, assuming that was Ray's problem.

A small smile came to Ray's face and he shook his head. “What? No, you idiot. What the fuck does meningitis have to do with anything?”

Joel sighed and waved his hand with dismissal. “Never mind. It's a symptom—but, seriously. That's all?” Joel patted Ray's head and frowned. “I was expecting something...different.”

Ray held his breath and shook his head. “That's all!” He chuckled. “Seriously.” Ray continued to lie.

When Ray was born, he had the oddest eye color that anybody had ever seen. With the eye color of a very light orange, he was often found as a sort of target for laughter. Kids would point at him and laugh at his eyes, find him to be interesting as if he was some unknown species, or even stay away as far as possible from him. Ray never once could find anybody to hang out with, and it wasn't until two months ago that he found Joel—yet, he didn't want to show his eyes to him at all.

“Whatever you say.” Joel sighed.

However, Joel couldn't just drop the subject like that. He knew that Ray was lying about something, but he didn't know what it was that Ray could be lying about. He knew Ray wasn't blind because he seemed to walk around with no problem, so that couldn't be the case. There was obviously something with Ray's eyes that Ray felt insecure about, but Joel just couldn't point it out since there were no clues that would guide him.

“You don't believe me?” Ray frowned.

“No, it's just--”

“It's okay.” Ray smiled. “Fuck, man. I didn't expect you to.”

Joel sighed, completely defeated. Ray really is putting up a good show if this was all a lie. Joel leaned back into his chair grabbing his glass of beer. “You do realize that this restaurant has dim lights.” Joel paused, taking a sip from the glass, and setting it back down. “The light shouldn't be too much of a fucking problem.”

“Any kind of light is sensitive.” Ray said in a rush, trying to come up with lies as fast as possible so Joel would finally stop talking about it.

“Dim lights? They're _dim_ , what about dim lights is sensitive?” Joel frowned, then he leaned over the table and winked. “Come on, I'll take the sunglasses off for you, if you want me to. I promise, whatever is underneath I won't laugh about. I guarantee you it's nothing bad that you may think it is.”

Ray looked back down at the table, and kept his eyes on his glass of water. He pursed his lips, almost tempted to do it—but he wasn't so sure. “You know, I'm actually pretty scared.”

“Of showing me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Joel reached his hand across the table and rested it at the edge. “You don't have to be scared around me. I won't do anything.”

“I've had problems with _this_ ,” he pointed towards his eyes, “and I've been so defensive about it. What makes you think I'll just go ahead and show you so easily?” Ray shrugged. “I know we've been dating for a while but, God dammit, I'm not ready.”

Joel licked his lips and leaned back again with frustration. “...I won't force you, but it would be _really_ nice to see your eyes. You know, for once. If you show me, you can wear those sunglasses for as long as you want and I won't bother you about it. Hell, I'll even pretend it _never_ happened.” Joel liked to talk with his hands—out of the corner of his eyes, Ray could see Joel's hands flying back and forth in correspondence with his words, and Ray couldn't help but smile. Joel noticed this, and he chuckled. “Is that a yes?”

Ray's head shot up and he hissed.

“That smile looked rewarding.” Joel grunted, and he winked. “I'm serious though. I swear I won't laugh or whatever.”

“You promise?” Ray asked. He still wasn't planning on doing this any time soon.

“I promise.”

“If you laugh, you can't talk about that economy shit around me anymore.” Ray huffed, being serious.

Joel pursed his lips and nodded. “Deal.”

Ray looked around the room awkwardly. “But do we have to do it here?”

Joel shrugged. “The room is dim. Nobody should be able to see.”

“Oh, trust me. They'll see.” Ray said warily. “It's not that hard to see.”

“We can go to the bathroom.” Joel suggested. “It's not often that people go to the bathroom here.” Joel grimaced. “I wouldn't even use them. Fuckin' disgusting.”

Ray sighed and got up from his chair, making his way to the bathroom. Joel waited a few seconds and got up once Ray walked inside, and he strode to the bathroom quickly. Ray was standing at the far end by the sink, leaning against the wall. Joel couldn't tell if Ray was nervous or if he was in a hurry since his foot wouldn't stop tapping on the floor. Joel stood in front of Ray.

“I don't want anyone to walk in.” Ray whispered.

Joel rolled his eyes. “You don't have to whisper. Don't worry, no one will walk in.” Joel smiled to give Ray reassurance, and then he brought both of his hands up to the sides of the sunglasses. “I'll pull 'em off.”

Ray nodded quickly and closed his eyes. Joel pulled the sunglasses off and he sighed. “Open your eyes.”

Ray squinted, and then opened them slowly. Joel watched intently, noticing the bright orange pop out immediately. He gasped, and he crossed his arms. “Woah.” He muttered, completely entranced by the sight of the vibrant eyes. It almost looked like a setting sun, or perhaps the embers of a fire dying slowly. Joel couldn't explain it himself, but it was definitely a sight to see. “You're scared of me seeing _that_?” Joel asked, surprised. “Fuck, Ray. It's one of the coolest things I've seen. Well, other than stocks and all that interesting stuff.” Joel smirked—but then he nodded. “You didn't have to hide this from me.”

Ray sighed, grabbing the sunglasses from Joel's hand and putting them back on. He looked in the mirror to make sure they were on straight. “I was made fun of for _this_ as a kid. That's why I always wear the sunglasses. It's better for people not to see my eyes anyway because it's embarrassing as fuck. I like it when other people get a different idea.” He paused. “Fuckin' got 'em, you know?”

Joel shrugged. “Doesn't bother me in the least. Take them off at home. You have nothing to worry about.”

Ray closed his eyes and a small smile formed on his face. “I'm glad.”

“I hope so.” Joel paused. “People are stupid. You shouldn't have listened to them.”

Ray chuckled, finding it difficult to hide his laughter. “Yeah, you're right. But I was just a fuckin' kid, I was sensitive to literally everything.”

“Well, you're not a kid now. So go out in public proud of your eyes, because that's what I would do.” Joel smiled and wrapped his arm around Ray, and they started walking to the bathroom door. “They really suit you.”

Ray held back a blush as they walked out of the bright bathroom and into the dim room of the restaurant. He squinted, the sudden change in light a little odd for him. “Yeah. I know. You're right.” He paused. “I guess I can try.” Ray smiled. They sat at their table and Joel went immediately for a drink of his beer. “Thanks.”

“Don't sweat it.”


End file.
